


tell me what's your flavour

by electrolyte



Series: my lips are missing yours [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Making Out, it's kind of fairly descriptive not rly but don't read if you're not comfy w makeouts, sequel to the chapstick fic, what else do I write rly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrolyte/pseuds/electrolyte
Summary: in which chapstick enthusiast na jaemin offers to show bad boy lee jeno his collection of chapsticks. (a sequel to the taste of his cherry chapstick)





	tell me what's your flavour

Jaemin didn’t know how to feel about this. He didn’t know how he and Lee Jeno, the rebel with the eye smile, went from complete strangers the day before to well…  _ This _ .

The older boy had him pinned to the mattress of his own bed, lips doing wonders down his neck.

How he got into this position you ask?

Well, let’s go from the start now shall we?

-

Jaemin shuts the front door of his home behind him, watching as Jeno gives himself his own tour of the living room. He thanks the heavens that no one was home, his parents obviously still at work while his brother was probably out with his friends. Otherwise he’d have a pretty hard time trying to explain to them why he was bringing a boy of trouble back home.

It’s not that Jeno was a notorious gangster or anything. Parents and adults in his neighbourhood just frown upon him for not being like every other high school student - straight A’s and a 9pm curfew.

But that aside, Jaemin toes off his shoes and socks, tossing them next to where Jeno had done the same. He dumps his bag, well technically Yuta’s, on the dining table before shuffling over to where the raven haired boy was eyeing the array of family photos in the hallway.

He picks up one of the frames before Jaemin could retort, smirking at the sight of twelve year old Nana at Disneyland with Mickey Mouse ears and ice cream running down the sides of his mouth.

“Cute.”

The honey haired boy rolls his eyes, but the pink dusting the highs of his cheekbones go unnoticed by the other, who simply basks in the younger’s reaction.

“Come on cherry boy, my room is upstairs.” He says, tittering up the steps carefully. (He always trips on those stairs, blame satan for always being so pushy.)

Jaemin feels the older’s warmth presence close behind him as he makes his way to his room, and he feels nervous for some reason. Not that he was embarrassed of his room or anything, he’s a very clean and hygienic boy, mind you. But ever since their encounter at the lockers during lunch, his mind has been filled with nothing but Jeno’s lips and how they felt on his.

He was even the first few to get hit at dodgeball at gym because of how distracted he was. (Which usually doesn’t happen because balls were his thing you know.)

Not even three steps into his own room and he’s being tugged at his wrist. And the next thing Jaemin knew, his back was against the door with Jeno’s very nice face just centimetres from his.

Yes,  _ again _ .

“Is this like, a thing of yours?” Jaemin wonders aloud, and the other deeply chuckles in response.

“Why? Do you like it?” 

Jaemin scoffs. “No, don’t flatter yourself pretty boy.”

But of course, Lee Jeno doesn’t take no for an answer. He brings his face even closer, lips ghosting over the other’s like deja vu. Jaemin ironically flutters his eyes close on instinct, and the raven haired boy smirks.

“You sure about that?” he whispers lowly.

Jeno doesn’t kiss him. That fucking tease. And Jaemin almost breaks into a sweat from the frustration.

Instead his lips travel right next to the younger’s ear, before playfully asking, “so where’s the goods?”

Jaemin opens his eyes at the other’s words, brows furrowed in confusion. He visibly notices that Jeno had already stepped away from him, and was looking around his room with his hands down his pockets.

“What?”

“You said you wanted to show me your prized collection of chapsticks right?” He turns to face the confused teen by the door from where he was next to his bed. “Where are they?”

Jaemin blinks at the boy a couple of times, struggling to get his last brain cell to comprehend the situation.

“Oh wait, you were being serious?”

Jeno cocks his head. “Yeah? Why? What were you expecting?”

“N-nothing.” Jaemin stutters as he scrambles to get his box of chapsticks from under his vanity table. “I-I just, d-didn’t think you’d actually be i-interested?”

It sounded more like a question than an answer, but he had to give the other some sort of formable excuse without embarrassing himself for expecting something else.

“Well I’m interested in you that’s for sure.” 

Jaemin pretends he doesn’t hear that last sentence from the other.

-

“This one is a limited edition from Japan that Yuta hyung got me. It’s matcha flavoured.”

Jeno grimaces. He hated matcha. 

“That’s rather peculiar.”

“Eh, it’s alright.” Jaemin shrugs. “It’s just for the aesthetic anyways.”

They’re seated cross legged on his bed, facing one another and his one out of many boxes of prized chapsticks between them.

It was a rather weird thing to do - conversing about chapsticks. But Jeno found it pretty cute when the younger’s voice perks up while talking about his collection excitedly.

It’s like he forgot that he was actually expecting another kiss from the raven haired boy just half an hour ago.

“Oh oh oh!” The honey haired boy exclaims out of the blue, bouncing lightly with glee. He picks out a purple tube of chapstick from the box, eyes sparkling at the sight of it.

“This one is my absolute favourite! I went through like ten of these already but looks like this is my last tube.”

Jaemin pouts, and Jeno almost reaches over to kiss it away.

Maybe later.

They make eye contact, and Jeno raises his brows with a little smile as if telling the other to go on.

“It’s bubblegum flavoured. And it feels, smells, and even tastes  _ so _ good!” He drags on the last word, uncapping the tube and running the stick along his lips. He smacks them together out of habit, grinning widely.

And that’s when Jeno had it.

“Mind if I try it?”

“Oh, sure!” Jaemin responds, stretching his arm out to hand over the purple tube. “Let me know if you like it.”

But Jeno doesn’t take the tube of bubblegum chapstick to try it though. Instead, he places it back into the box between them and pushes it to the side before crawling over and pulling the other into his lap.

“What are you doing -  _ mmph! _ ”

Jeno couldn’t take it. Not when Na Jaemin was looking all cute and ethereal right before his eyes, lips glistening and eyes sparkling as if they were calling out to him.

He presses his lips straight onto the other’s, already beginning to taste the hint of bubblegum from the balm. He had one hand on the back of Jaemin’s neck, and the other on his lower back to steady him as they made out.

Jaemin himself had his hands resting on Jeno’s broad shoulders, his heart beating erratically against his chest. He feels a little nibble at his bottom lip and he willingly parts his lips, giving Jeno permission to do wonders with his tongue.

The honey haired boy sighs in content, pressing himself impossibly closer to the older in desire for more skinship. He focuses on the way Jeno was kissing him, albeit a little differently from the way they were locking lips in school earlier that day.

He lets his own tongue go slack in his mouth, allowing the other to do all the work. Jaemin winds a hand around Jeno’s neck, thumb caressing his collarbone while he runs his fingers of his other hand teasingly down his bicep.

The younger’s actions collectively make him shudder in response, letting a light groan slip past his throat.

Jaemin feels his chest constrict from the lack of oxygen, and he pulls away momentarily to breathe only for Jeno to push him back down onto the mess of pillows and reconnect their lips.

They rearrange themselves to make it more comfortable, but Jeno’s knee accidentally kicks the box of chapsticks off the bed, sending its contents rolling all over the floor.

And Jaemin pulls away once more before narrowing his eyes at the other. 

“You better pick  _ every _ single one of those up mister.”

“Later.” Jeno brushes it off, diving straight for the large expanse of skin at the base of the other’s neck.

He experimentally leaves a few lingering butterfly kisses first, but Jaemin whines in his ear asking for more. He’s not one to deny such a request, so the raven haired boy sinks his teeth at the skin just above the other’s collarbone and sucks on it, intending to leave a mark.

Jaemin grips at the other’s dark locks, basking in the affection he was so gladly given. His thoughts were all hazy, unable to think straight with the way Jeno was leaving hickeys on his skin. He wants to do the same. Wants to give the other boy a taste of his own medicine.

But his ears perk up at the sound of keys jingling and the front door opening, and he snaps out of it.

“Jeno.” He calls out, and said boy simply hums in response from where his face was buried in the crook of his neck.

“Jeno oh my God.” Jaemin repeats himself a little more firmly, and only manages to get the other’s attention by prying him off.

“What?” Jeno rolls over next to him, propping himself up on his elbow and staring straight back at him curiously. “What’s wrong?”

His dark hair was a wild mess atop his head, lips swollen and glistening, and his white button down crumpled and askew.

He looked like a whole damn meal.

But Jaemin had no time to ogle at the sight. Not when -

“Nana! You home already?” He hears his older brother call out from downstairs, and Jaemin curses. He places a finger against his equally as swollen lips, telling the other to keep it hush. He tiptoes over to his door, and opening it just slightly to respond to his brother downstairs.

“Yeah hyung?”

“Whose shoes are these?” Yuta questions, eyeing the unfamiliar pair of sneakers by the front door. “Do you have a friend over?”

“Uh yeah, we’re uh, doing a project!” Jaemin quickly answers, not wanting his nosy brother to question any further or come to his room. “What do you want I’m busy!”

“I’m just getting my bag, which you took by the way you brat.” His older brother retorts and Jaemin rolls his eyes from behind his door. “Mom and Dad won’t be back for dinner and I’m going out with Sicheng so you and your uh, friend, and order takeout or something.”

“Okay!”

Jaemin slams his door shut and locks it for good measure. He motions to get back to where Jeno is perched on his bed and eyeing him all amused, but he freezes up at Yuta’s last comment before he steps out of the house.

“Use protection lil bro!”

Jaemin flushes a deep red, watching as Jeno flops onto his hamster plushie in fits of laughter, his eyes forming the usual crescents and his jaw all slack.

He’s never seen or heard the Lee Jeno laugh like that. It’s almost endearing if not for the fact that it was at the cost of his own embarrassment. 

The honey haired boy picks up one of the baby blue bedroom slippers by his feet, and flings it straight at the sniggering boy on his bed.

“Shut the fuck up you asshole!”

But Jeno dodges it and the bedroom slipper drops next to where the box of chapsticks had previously fallen.

“Aww don’t be mad sweetheart.” He coos, sitting up and scooting backwards to lean against the headboard. “Come back here.”

Jaemin snarls, but makes his way back to his bed anyways.

He throws a leg over the other’s form, straddling him. And Jeno just lets him do as he pleases.

Jaemin plays with the little hairs at the back of the other’s neck, staring down into the older’s eyes.

“So did you like the bubblegum chapstick?” He asks, giving a little smug smile of his own when he notices the tips of Jeno’s ears go red.

“Hmm, I don’t know Nana.” The other says, his hands that were once on the younger’s hips now creeping under his shirt. His cold fingertips leave a tingle on Jaemin’s skin, and the honey haired boy lowers his face to nip at Jeno’s jaw. 

“I might have to taste it again.”

Jaemin’s lips travel to the other’s reddening ears before teasingly whispering. 

“Well go right ahead, cherry boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> HOO HAA HELLO!!!
> 
> well this came out of the blue when I was supposed to be finishing my original fic line up for the month but fuck schedules right LMAO miss electrolyte back at it again with nomin making out pft I hate myself sometimes lol but anyways, do enjoy this crap! will be posting the fics that I actually planned to post this month (its already the 20th tho wtf) soon! comments and kudos are well appreciated as always! <3
> 
> p.s. yes I'm doing a series dedicated to nomin kissing but dw it won't go any further than this one lol this was meant to be a drabble but of course I got carried away as usual whatever enjoy!! :)


End file.
